


Kiss in the Rain

by an_anxious_ghost



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Character, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Co-workers, First Dates, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Ice Cream, Interns & Internships, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_anxious_ghost/pseuds/an_anxious_ghost
Summary: Asking out the cute intern at his father's company was a situation Logan Favian never expected to find himself in...Here's some cute, Analogical fluff for your soul~ <3
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Kiss in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad under LonelySnowy.
> 
> [Written September 18, 2020]

Asking out the cute intern at his father's company was a situation Logan Favian never expected to find himself in. His palms felt sweaty, his heart raced and his hair was a mess from running his hands through his hair nervously.

How was this different then the several other times they had snuck away? Little coffee dates, chats within his office, the late night 'work' phone calls... the truth was, it wasn't that much different. The only thing that changed is realization.

He had fallen hard and fast for that mischievous look in his eyes paired with that playful smirk of his that simply made him want to melt. Logan found himself daydreaming about him, distracting him from his duties but he had a hard time caring. He had fallen for the intern without him realizing and the feeling was utterly wonderful.

Logan didn't experience much love growing up. He was groomed to be the perfect son and future CEO of his father's company. Quiet, intelligent, hard-working... he was all of these things and more. He thrived in academics and he had a real passion for the world around him and yet... no one seemed to care. His family simply wanted him to stay quiet and do his job.

This caused a lot of hardening and locking away of his emotions. He tried to keep himself stoic and emotionless. Emotions always caused pain and hurt. It was easier just to do as he was told and keep up the perfectly crafted mask.

And then he entered the picture.

Virgil Mauve.

Virgil seemed immune to his ice cold barrier and appeared to melt down his defenses. He was starting to feel things again and they were usually such wonderful feelings. Even the feeling of fluster was welcomed though he disliked how red his face appeared and how tongue-tied he would become.

Logan was pulled out of his thoughts when a blur of purple and black appeared within view. Virgil had just entered the copying room when Logan decided to follow him in.

Before he could say a word, Virgil had turned around and was clearly startled. "Mr. Favian! You really need to stop sneaking up behind me. One of these days you're going to get kicked right in the balls."

"I will make a note of that, Mr. Mauve." Logan shifted his weight from one leg to another. "And I told you, you could call me Logan."

"I will call you Logan when we are outside of these walls. Until then, you are my superior and shall be addressed as such. I don't want to get in trouble with the big boss."

"Right." Logan nodded, his mind suddenly going blank. Words weren't willing to form into thoughts which just left him standing there motionless.

"Was there something you require, Mr. Favian?" Virgil asked, a shadow of a smirk on his lips.

"I would like to meet with you later."

"Like for another work dinner? Really, Mr. Favian, do you treat all the other interns this nicely? You really should stop with the special treatment before someone catches on." He batted his eyes at him, acting coy and innocent.

"No, no, not a work dinner." He replied, causing the energy in the room to shift.

"O-oh?" Virgil questioned, a cautious eyebrow raised though he tried to keep up the facade. "Are you asking me on a date, Mr. Favian? Doesn't that go against some company rule?"

"If I were, would you be opposed?"

Virgil pursed his lips, not saying anything. There was clear hesitance on his face and it sparked a sort of panic in Logan's chest that he attempted to subdue. "You don't have to answer now-"

"No." Virgil blurted out before covering his mouth with his hand. He looked surprised with himself but that expression quickly faded into a soft smile. "N-no... I wouldn't be opposed. In fact, I would like that." Though Virgil tried to hide it, Logan could see the pink flushed on his cheeks.

He felt utterly lovestruck, looking at the man in front of him. He was so handsome in his eyes and his heart pounded so loud he swore Virgil could hear it. "Wonderful. Is seven alright with you ?"

"Actually, one of my roommates is making dinner tonight."

"How about dessert then?"

"There's an ice cream shop within walking distance of my place." Virgil offered after a slight pause. "We could go there unless you had something else in mind."

"It sounds perfect. Shall I pick you up at seven?"

"You know my address."

Not another word was uttered between them as they pulled away from one another to continue with their day. Work would not stop for either of them and the anticipation didn't make the day go by any faster.

Logan arrived on Virgil's doorstep at just under a minute before seven, umbrella in hand. He had noticed nimbostratus clouds in the sky earlier that day. They were flat, gray clouds that were low relatively in the sky. Spotting them increased the probability of having a rain shower sometime within the next twenty-four hours and he wanted to be prepared.

He knocked on the door and not even a moment later, it opened up. He had expected to see Virgil standing there but the man at the door was not him. He had curly, dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes and an energetic smile. From observing his actions, Logan concluded that he was not one who standed still often and he tended to constantly be moving as he jumped from one thing to another. He seemed like a nice, loveable guy with more than enough love to go around. It could be an incorrect assumption but Logan wasn't wrong too often on his judgement of character. 

"Oh, oh! Virgil! Your date is here!" The man glanced behind him, practically jumping in his spot.

"Mr. Doom and Gloom has acquired a date?" Another voice spoke but Logan was unable to see this person from where he was standing.

"Yes, silly! Virgie told us about that!"

"I told you not to call me that!" Virgil called out before turning around the corner. He made his way toward the door quickly, doing his best to get there as fast as possible without running. He left the building as he intertwined Logan's hand with his. He pulled him along, away from his house and roommates. "Sorry about my roommates. They like to get involved in my personal life."

"It's quite alright. No need to apologize." Logan allowed him to drag him along. "It's good that you have people who care."

Virgil fell quiet for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, they're not half bad..." Virgil didn't seem to be letting his hand go but Logan certainly wasn't complaining.

"You look nice." He complimented, trying to say something to keep the quiet, awkward tone at bay.

Virgil glanced down at his outfit as to try and remember what he put on. He was dressed casually compared to the business clothes they were required to wear at work. He was wearing black pants, a purple shirt with black, hooded jacket with an open zipper down the front. "Thank you. You look nice too."

Logan, himself, was wearing a black collared shirt with a dark blue tie, black pants and a belt. "Thank you."

It wasn't long before they reached the ice cream parlor Virgil had mentioned earlier that day. They got their cones and sat at one of the tables outside. Their conversation flowed naturally like it had before. The smiles on their faces shined bright as they talked and their bodies relaxed. It seems that they were having a good time and were enjoying each other's company.

"I love the smell of rain."

They watched the rain drizzle down on top of them. It was a light rain, one you barely would notice hitting your skin until you've sat in it for a few moments. They could run in but neither Logan nor Virgil moved from their spots. They could handle a little rain.

"Yeah?" Logan looked at the purple haired male across the table.

"Mhm. That and sitting down in it when it's like this. It's sort of... calming."

Logan hummed softly, taking a moment to bask in the rain before responding. "Yeah... it is."

Silence washed over them but it was content and tranquil. He watched Virgil as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. The rain soaked his hair and pushed it back. Logan's own hair was falling in his eyes. "The reason rain smells pleasant, despite the fact water doesn't have a distinct smell, is because of a molecule called geosmin. It is created by soil-dwelling bacteria." He spoke up as he brushed his hair out of his face.

"Oh?" Virgil's interest peaked. He straightened up some and turned more of his attention to Logan instead of just the rain itself.

That was another thing Logan fell in love with. Virgil actually listened to what he said and seemed to genuinely like to hear him display his knowledge. It seemed like a selfish reason to love the wonderful man behind him but it was important to him, nonetheless. His family always expected him to do well in school but never even bothered to let him say a word of what he learned. He was fascinated by everything, wanting to know how the world works and about the wonders inside but no one seemed to care enough about him to even bother listening. Virgil actually cared. He gave his time to him and made him feel heard.

"Yes. When rain falls, it creates air pockets containing small amounts of geosmin. The rain traps and then releases these air pockets, dispersing the chemical into the air to later reach our noses. The smell of rain even has a name!"

"What is it called?" Virgil inquired, eyes still full of curiosity as he listened to him ramble on.

"Petrichor. A pleasant smell that frequently accompanies the first rain after a long period of warm, dry weather." He recited like he was reading a flashcard out loud though you could hear how excited he was to share by the tone of his voice and the spark in his eyes.

"Petrichor." Virgil tested the word on his tongue. "Petrichor... interesting. I wasn't aware it had a name."

"Many sensations and phenomena have names. It's just a matter if that name is in a specific language or not."

"I shouldn't be surprised." Virgil responded, a small laugh accompanying his words. "Do you have any more rain facts stored in that intelligent mind of yours?"

Logan's smile grew as he started spewing more facts off that he just happened to remember. Their conversation flowed easily, any doubts that had resonated with them and tied them down were unable to pull their spirits down. Time felt irrelevant as they conversed. They strayed from simply discussing the rain but it felt natural and it was easy conversation.

As Logan was talking, a cough escaped his lips and popped the bubble they had been in. The reality of their soaked clothing and the dark sky became ever so present.

"We should probably get out of this rain and back at our homes before we catch a cold."

Virgil was correct, of course. Staying out this long with it raining and there being a cool breeze probably wasn't healthy. The cold nibbled at his fingertips and he realized how cold he actually was out here. He didn't want this time to end but they couldn't drag it out any longer. "At least allow me to walk you home."

Virgil laughed at his offer, shaking his head. "Of course, Logan. You did park your car outside my house."

Right. Logan's face flushed light pink at the slight embarrassment but he didn't allow himself to become incompetent because of such a minor slip up. He held his hand out to Virgil. "Shall we be on our way?"

"We shall." Virgil took his hand with a smile.

The walk didn't take long and the pair soon made it to the front of Virgil's residence. They walked up onto the porch and Virgil had gone to grab the handle before stopping. He turned to look at Logan, opening his mouth hesitant before speaking. "Thanks... for all this Logan. I had a lot of fun."

"I did too... I really enjoy your company."

"Me too." Virgil didn't make any more movements toward the door. He bit his lip, clear hesitation in his eyes. You could practically see some sort of debate going on in his brain and Logan just watched curiously, wondering what was going on in there. "Lo?"

Logan shifted his weight between his legs, unsure of what Virgil could possibly want to ask. "Yes?"

"May I kiss you?"

The question was blunt and caught Logan completely off guard. "Wh-what?"

"Can I kiss you?" He repeated, keeping his eye contact with Logan. There was a sort of shakiness to his voice that Logan picked up on. He was nervous!

Logan could feel Virgil's gaze searched his as Logan struggled to answer. "I-"

The hold of confidence shattered, Virgil ducking his head and turning to go inside. "Never mind. Forget it. I just thought- it's nothing. Sorry for-"

"Wait, Virgil-" Logan reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him from running away.

"What?" Virgil asked, turning back toward him.

Words were difficult. He has never been good at describing how he felt and this was no different. He decided to give his answer with an action. It was a spontaneous decision that he didn't really think through. Before he knew it, his lips were pressed against Virgil's. He pulled away quickly, face flushed bright red. "I- I didn't- I'm sorry- I-" 

Logan didn't get a chance to finish forming his words before Virgil's lips were on his again. Logan didn't fight it, allowing his eyes to flutter close as they held the other close.

The rain continued to hit against their skin but they didn't care. They had each other and that's what they cared about.


End file.
